


Kiss It Better

by ionlycomehereforthegay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coffee, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlycomehereforthegay/pseuds/ionlycomehereforthegay
Summary: Scotty burns his tongue on his drink, and Bones has just the cure.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt “Person A burns their tongue on something hot, Person B kisses it better”
> 
> I wrote this with my TOS boys in mind but it can be read as AOS if you prefer

Scotty sat down next to Bones in the mess hall, the mug in his hand steaming. 

“Coffee?”, Bones asked.

“Aye, love.”, Scotty nodded.

“I don’t know why you bother with that replicator, it won’t ever taste like coffee.”

“Don’t give up on my abilities yet, Len.”, Scotty nudged him playfully, and the doctor rolled his eyes. “Besides, it’s not the taste, it’s the heat that keeps me awake.”

Bones eyed the cup. The steam hadn’t stopped swirling since the engineer sat down.

“You’d best be careful with that, Monty.”, he warned as Scotty went to take a sip.

“Owch!”, Scotty recoiled, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

“I told you to be careful, and when a doctor advises you it’s usually a good idea to listen.”, Bones scolded.

Scotty looked quite put out, and the doctor found it endearing. 

Then, he had an idea.

“Okay, hold on, I can help with that burn.”, Bones set down his own mug and turned to the engineer, who looked a little confused, as he didn’t have any of his medical supplies with him. 

“Hold still.”

Bones held the sides of Scotty’s face, and kissed him. 

Scotty jumped in surprise, but soon melted into the kiss. 

Too soon for his liking, Bones pulled back. The noise of protest died in his throat as he opened his eyes to a blushing doctor.

“Well, it certainly feels better now.”

Bones huffed, blushing brighter. “Well, I didn’t get this title for nothing, you know.”, he turned back to his drink. “I know what I’m doing, Mont.”

Scotty chuckled, “Aye, that you do, Len.”.

He admired the blush for a few seconds longer before sighing into his own drink, the silly grin on his face disappearing as he belatedly realised it was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing it better is a real and valid treatment 
> 
> I had written more than this but I cut it short
> 
> Ok the ending was annoying me so I edited it


End file.
